Mello, Karina and The Mafia
by QuarterQueen13DN
Summary: She has been eyeing a guy for sometime...maybe she'll finally get her chance.


She had been in the Mafia for three years now, having to get involved for financial and business reasons. Her name is Karina, Karina Samuels. Even though she was in the Mafia, carrying a gun around everywhere, she was a kind person, an individual.

She was good friends with everyone in the close Mafia, including a slender blond man. Mello, they call him, everyone had aliases, yours being Kye. Everyone called you that, even that leather covered man, Mello.

_Amazing, he eats all that chocolate and doesn't gain an ounce. Fucker._

She saw him leaning on the couch, as usual, eating that milky chocolate. She didn't get put up to any missions or kidnappings so she had free time.

She sat in the other side of the couch, facing him. He nodded at her presence, she nodded back. The chocolate between his teeth snapped, making her flinch instinctively.

"Heh." He chuckled looking away at the walls of the huge warehouse.

"What?" she said defensively, glaring at him.

He just shrugged and hummed an 'I don't know'.

Karina scoffed.

"Doesn't look like you don't know." She said with sass, his eyes immediately darted to her. She leaned back going deeper into the couch as she stared at his piercing blue eyes.

"Do you have a problem?" Mello said snapping yet another piece of his bar.

"Uh, N-no." she stuttered peeling her eyes away from his. He scoffed this time.

"Do _you_ have a problem?" she said with a smirk on her face, looking lazily back at him. He put on a crooked smile.

"Nah, just one, but I refuse to tell you." She tilted her head in confusion, probably just some secret of The Mafia. She thought, but, maybe if I try.

"Tell me?" she said putting on a friendly, inviting face.

"I said no." he snapped at her.

She frowned, getting up and sitting two cushions away from his left side. She poked his side playfully, he flinched moving away, then settling again. He turned and stared a little surprised. She just looked back and smiled brightly. He rolled his eyes and gave a little glare.

She got a little closer, moving one cushion closer.

"Tell me, please." She gave him a cute face and she could tell he had difficulty looking away from her face.

"You are nosy." He said taking another comp of his chocolate bar. She rolled her eyes and got closer to him. She was now right next to his arm.

"Not really." She said with a smirk on her face, giggling a bit.

He looked away smirking at her, taking another snap at his bar, it echoing thorough the warehouse. Mello and her were the only ones downstairs; everyone else was drinking and smoking upstairs.

He stayed quiet…chomping on his chocolate, ignoring her. She wanted to nuzzle herself against him, he smelled like chocolate and men's cologne. She scoffed, getting up from next to him, heading to her room.

She got stopped, almost tripping from the abrupt stop. She turned to face Mello's front of the neck. She looked up to see his jawbone, so perfect and smooth looking. Before she could even think anything her free hand was touching his jawbone lightly. She noticed she was and pulled her hand away at lightning speed, turning her face, blushing brightly.

Karina was usually a badass, hardcore women…yet, when Mello was around she was shy…

She felt a finger brush across her face, making her face Mello again from surprise. He had a smile and soft eyes. She glared at him and broke away from his grip on her. She walked away to her little room she had in the warehouse.

She was whipped around by her right shoulder, letting out a whimper of fright. Her eyes closed tightly on instinct. She fell lips crash into hers, arms wrapped around her waist, and a chocolate taste.

Her eyes shot open in astonishment. She saw closed eyes in front of hers and a few shards of blond hair. She smiled into the kiss, leaning up further since he was a few inches taller than her.

She got an idea and made him turn so his back would face the wall. She slammed him up against the warehouse wall, it making a loud booming noise. He let out a tiny moan in surprise and maybe a bit of pain.

"EY!" an intoxicated man said leaning over the railing from upstairs.

"What?" Mello yelled up to the man, trying to look away from her, up at the man.

"Stop making out with that whore!" he was saying barely understandable in that drunken gibberish of his. "I have a job for you." The man said, sticking his beer bottle out in front of him.

"Ugh, alright, I'll go." He said looking at his cell phone seeing the text the man sent him, with directions for the job.

Mello walked away from her, giving her hand a slight squeeze before letting it go. She tilting her head in confusion, he looked back and gave a little smirk then walked around the corner. He was walking quite fast, so it was most likely an important job.

She shrugged knowing it would have gone nowhere, and she would have regretted it in the end. She got to her room door, opening it like any other night, and walked in. It was a small, yet livable and tolerable.

She heard a faint yelling of a "Thanks" wondering why someone would say that…no one said their 'Please and Thanks yous'' to anyone, not here at least.

She laid back on her bed, knees hanging off the bed, hands behind her head, looking up at the ceiling.

**Knock **

**Knock**

**Knock**

She heard someone at her door, too lazy to get up, she just replied with "Come in…"

"Hey." A familiar voice said to her, she felt a slight sink in the bed of another person sitting down.

"Huh?" she got up on her elbows to support herself, then spotting Mello sitting next to her.

"Oh, hello." She said a little surprised he was there.

"Sorry I had to leave a little earlier." He said scratching the back of his neck and head. "I had to tell someone something and yeah…" he trailed off, looking around your room.

"Its fine…" she said laying back down, her two hands on her stomach folded. She closed her eyes wanting to get some rest, but feeling some movement on the bed. Her eyes brows furrowed and then flattened out, not caring really.

She was suddenly curious because she felt something tickle her face. She opened one eye slightly, seeing a blurry object in front of her face. She opened both of her eyes completely, seeing two cold, blue eyes in front of hers. He hovered above her, smirking.

"U-uh…" she stuttered looking away blushing. He leaned down, making their two noses lightly touch each others. She let a huge grin cross her face, and turned her face to face him fully.

"Well, what're you planning to do?" she smiled deviously at him, looking at his lips then up to his eyes. He smiled mischievously and leaned down. His lips connected with hers, molding perfectly together. She stopped and thought.

"Mello?" she said breaking away for his lips.

"Hm?" he said going do to her neck, biting and sucking.

Difficult for her to speak she said "W-why are you doing this? We don't talk m-much at all…" in the calmest voice she could muster up.

He smirked down at her, getting off from on top of her and leaning against the wall. "Well, is it a problem?" now he was almost to the door, grabbing the door knock, turning it slightly.

"Notatall." She choked out. He grinned at her, walking over to her sitting upright on the bed. He sauntered over to her, sitting closely beside her.

"So." She said impatiently.

"So." He said sarcastically. He slowly turned his head to face her, having a crooked smile on his lips. Her eye twitched knowing, she couldn't take it anymore, and she pounced on him.

She kissed him roughly, his mouth opened in surprise, letting you into it, exploring his mouth.

He cursed under his breath a "Shit." Most likely because he wasn't used to being taken over like that, but this was the Mafia, everyone was harsh and badass here. He placed him right palms of his hand on her shoulder. He pushed with all his strength making her flip off of him.

"Heh." He chuckled a bit. She glared as he crawled on top of her, making eye contact he kiss her lips softly and caringly. He moved down to her jaw line, licking it. He moved to her neck kissing all the way to her shirt line.

"Well." She said waiting for him. He smirked out loud and began to lift the shirt from her body. He gently moved his hand across her stomach, making her whine from being tickled there. He smirked and bent down to kiss her collar bone. He went down to the strap in between her breasts, grabbing it with his teeth.

He looked up at her, strap still in his teeth, she gave a small nod. He automatically lifted her back up with his left, and unhooked her bra. While he did that, she unzipped his leather vest, revealing his perfectly carved chest, abs, and stomach.

She smirked at the man on top of her, looking at the bulge in his pants. He blushed a bit, as she smiled innocently. She began to untie his leather pants; he just stared into her eyes, trying to figure this girl out.

She finally untied the last string of his pants; she flipped him over and peeled his tight pants off. He was wearing a cup, to protect his cock. She laughed out loud, finding it extra funny at the moment.

She scoffed at him not wearing underwear, he just grinned down at her. She grabbed his full erection and let her thumb slid over it softly, he let out a tiny squeak in pleaser. She poked his cock with her tongue, teasing him will giggling. She slowly put him into her mouth, he grunted from pleasure.

She started playing with his cock with her tongue and moving her mouth. He moaned out loud and you smirked while working with his erection. He back out of her mouth and bent down to pick her up. She was picked up without difficulty, and lightly tossed on the bed. He started ripping through her clothes, desperately wanting her.

"Heh." She let out a tiny chuckle that made him question her.

"What?" he said moving up to be face to face with her, working on taking off her panties in the process.

"Nothing." She said flatly, wanting him to continue. He pulled off her panties and leant his head down towards her damp folds. He made one big lick, making her quiver from pleasure. He crawled of her body, biting here and there.

He came up to her face, grinning. He tenderly touched his lips to hers and they instantly molded together. He got up and grabbed a condom out of a pocket from his discarded clothes, putting it on. He crawled on her again. She felt his shift his legs and torso a bit, still kissing her. He lightly bit her bottom lip making her take a sharp breath in. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and at the same time, going into her with his erection.

She gasped loudly at the chocolate sensation in her mouth, and the 'other' sensation down there.

"Heh." He laughed a bit, through trying not to moan himself.

"A-ah" she groaned in pleasure trying not to twitch.

"Ah f-fuck." He said, she guessed he was coming close to release. Right after he said that, clenching his teeth, she felt herself get even more turned on.

She felt him suddenly stop, and he moaned loudly, quivering. He came in the condom, inside her. He slowly, tiredly came out of her, making her sigh. She didn't know how tiring he could make her.

He plopped beside her, both of them panting. He put his right arm over her as she curled up next to him…

"Mello?" she said as if trying to find him in a forest.

"Hm?" he said turning his head towards her, lightly rubbing her back.

"You never told me what your problem was…" she said nuzzling herself closer to his right side. She sighed in comfort.

"Oh…well…you weren't my girlfriend. That was my problem." He stated.

She giggled and blushed cutely at his pleasing words.

"Am now."


End file.
